


Different This Time

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [64]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018), more like dry humping in a deserted corridor tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: “This is your fault,” Nate gasped in to his mouth.





	Different This Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5057854#cmt5057854) for rthstewart's Three Sentence Ficathon 2018.

“This is your fault,” Nate gasped in to his mouth, and that certainly wasn’t the first time that Jake had heard those exact words from him, but it was different this time, maybe even _good_ , because there was no anger or disgust or disappointment like every other time they’d been said.

Instead, there was only heat and want, heady and all consuming enough that Jake felt like his knees might buckle at any moment and send him tumbling to the ground. That was the reason, if anyone were to ask — which they certainly wouldn’t, even if they somehow knew what was happening in this little used corridor, because they all knew better than to bring up anything so personal with either of them — that he let Nate press him into the wall, holding Jake’s body up with his own, pressed together from the lips down like that was how they were supposed to fit.


End file.
